U.S. Pat. No. 7,088,222 describes a device of this kind, comprising a puck-shaped shell of transparent material containing a LED (light emission diode) illumination circuit, which is provided with a battery rechargeable, among other, by means of an inductive power source, the circuit further comprising a microprocessor to control the operation thereof and a radiofrequency transceiver for the connection to other similar illumination apparatuses or other devices. In the device cited the shell of transparent material, which is waterproof and provided with a crush resistant structure, is surrounded by an external layer of opaque plastics having windows through which the light emitted by LED passes. Alternatively, the external layer, by which the shell, when it is made of two parts joined together, is sealed, can be also transparent, whereby windows are not required.
In a version of the device being described in the patent cited, it is provided with a ring to be connected to a support, for example a bicycle. Otherwise, the above described illumination device is commonly made to rest on a surface or also on the ground, alone or together with other similar devices, or also on water like a light buoy.
However, the structure of the device as described and depicted appears lacking of stability in its rest just for its puck shape.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to make a structure for a signalling or emergency light-emitting device that overcomes the above mentioned problems of stability in its rest.